The Mysterious Little Butterfree
by dawahau2
Summary: A twisted fic! Enjoy!
1. Default Chapter

I don't own Pokemon, or any of its characters! Just thought I'd tell you!  
  
The Mysterious Little Butterfree  
  
Ash and his Pokemon were on their way to the Pokemon League with Misty and Brock!  
Time had passed on with Ash scrapping through each battle but only just, then as usual someone arrived to mock pitiful… I mean, amazing Ash! It was none other than Gary with his team of gorgeous girls cheering him on! Then Brock rushed off to….  
"Cindy" cried Brock!  
Cindy was his new girlfriend, and yes, I said girlfriend, (he finally managed to sweep some girl off their feet, which seems very hard to believe)!  
"I wanna battle Gary," shouted Ash like a spoilt little 2-year-old! So they battled with Gary's girls cheering, Misty cheering on Ash and Cindy and Brock elsewhere! I'll also give you this hint but its meant to be a secret so if you can't work it out, then good!  
MISTY 4 ASH!  
Anyway meanwhile while the battle commenced of course Team Rocket lurked nearby, plotting their next method to catch the Twerp's Pikachu! James had recently found a Butterfree and Jessie obtained the ultra powerful…  
Cabbage, well that actually means nothing but that has no relevance to the story anyway so let's carry on! James' Butterfree was somewhat special, it looked nothing like other Butterfrees, it was very shy, not well treated and the poor thing had lost half of 1 of its wings!  
Team Rocket had this new plan which included using an evil creature called Balluka!  
Off they went and jumped in the middle of the battle, set off bombs, said the motto and all that 'interesting' stuff! As soon as Team Rocket arrived Brock noticed Cindy was acting very strangely. He asked her what was wrong, and then all out of the blue she ripped her pretty pink dress off revealing none other than (da dah da!)…………………………………………………………..  
The Team Rocket uniform, Brock was devastated his only ever true partner a member of Team Rocket, he went off and.... well we couldn't tell you that yet, it'd ruin the whole story!  
Anyway James sent out his new Butterfree to battle and no matter what James said to the poor little Butterfree, it wouldn't do anything to Ash's Pokemon but why, everyone wanted to know!  
James got so fed up, he grabbed Balluka and threw the deadly creature straight at his Butterfree. Then Butterfree fell to the ground with Ash catching it in his arms! He and Misty rushed off with the critically injured Butterfree in their arms on the way to the Pokemon Centre!  
  
Will they make it on time?  
Where is Brock?  
What is the secret behind the past of this Butterfree?  
Why are Ash and Misty together as… oh no, I mean why are they still friends?  
And will Misty ever get a new bike?  
  
To Be Continued…………   
  



	2. The Death!

I can't be bothered repeating myself so read the last chapter, oh, and I don't own Pokemon!  
This is my story, so go nick someone else's!  
  
The Mysterious Little Butterfree!  
  
Ash and Misty rushed off to the Pokemon Centre with this mysterious little Butterfree!  
Ash noticed something about this Butterfree - he knew in one way or another it was special, other than its odd color. He felt as if he knew this Butterfree from somewhere, but what was so special about it?  
Ash had a never ending amount of questions and his thinking was slowing him down, but what do you expect with a brain the size of his?  
"Hurry up Ash. This Butterfree will die if you don't move that fat little butt of yours"  
So they carried on with their long journey. The nearest Pokemon centre was 12 miles away so it wasn't to be an easy journey for the two lovebirds…I mean the two Pokemon Trainers!  
Meanwhile, poor Brock was devastated with his loss of his only ever girlfriend, Cindy. Also, something you might wanna know about Brock is that he has 'eyeballs'! Yes Brock has Eyeballs.  
You see, everyone decided that they didn't like Tracy anymore, and they used all his body parts to help needy people! He wasn't that nice anyway and I think Brock deserves eyes, anyway, so good ridens Tracy hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahah!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Anyway, (again!) that had absolutely no relevance to the story so, let's carry on!  
Brock was so upset he vowed never to like another girl again, so you'll soon see what happens to Him! He he he he!!!  
Ash and Misty, after about 3 hours, 52 minutes and 13 seconds, finally arrived at the Pokemon Centre. They rushed to nurse Joy, and within just a few minutes the Butterfree was (more or less) cured. Yippee!  
Ash still wondered about this strange Butterfree, so he went to the legendary…  
Magikarp! That was its name, last time I checked!  
This Magikarp was special - it was known as the Great Translator of all Pokemon.  
To Ash's amazement, the Great Translator found out that this Butterfree claimed to be one of the many offspring of Ash's Butterfree! Ash was so happy, but then all of a sudden the Mysterious Butterfree sounded like it was having difficulty breathing, and all of a sudden it fell to the ground like a turd and was DEAD!!!  
  
Why are Ash and Misty still lover… I mean friends?  
What will become of the 'amazing' Team Rocket?  
Why is the Great Translator a Magikarp?  
Will Misty ever get that stupid Bike (probably not)?  
  
  
  
To Be Continued………………………………   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
